Lost friendship
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: He turns to look at me as A and BB wait for him by the entrance to the hall. "I thought you were different. But now I see that you don't give a flying crap about us." He says angrily with a hint of upset he then turns away and goes with A and BB going down the hall. The real reason to Mello and Nears rivalry. Warning: Some violance, yaoi and rated T for safety probably light T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Arrival and new friends.

Mello's P.O.V.

I have just arrived at an orphanage called Whammys. I'm braving it out even though my hearts beating faster than it normally does. I have just lost my parents when they drove off a cliff to avoid a drunken man driving a semi. I take a deep breath and I follow Rodger around to where his office is. I see a few kids and adults as we pass, it really looks like a high school.

Everyone is in their own groups, the drama nerds, the emos, jocks, the mixed that works well together and all.

I see a beautiful girl walk by as we continue Rodger continues to lead me towards his office.

She is wearing a tight tank top with short shorts and she has silky blonde hair that reaches a little past her shoulders. Her skin has no dry skin, mare or pimple. She smiles her glossy red lips at me and her soft chocolate brown eyes look at me for a few seconds. She has to be one of those popular girls that date the jocks like back at my J.R. high school.

I spot an out of place looking group standing by Rodgers office.

An albino looking boy with stormy grey eyes and wearing all white is leaning against the wall. He looks over his shoulder at me and Rodger as he has his back to me. He is wearing a button up long sleeved white shirt with white pyjama pants and white socked feet.

There's also a light brown haired boy with sea blue eyes leaning against a black haired boy with red eyes. The brunet is wearing a navy blue pull over hoodie with slightly baggy jeans and black socks are on his feet.

The black haired boy with red eyes has his arm around lovingly and protectively around the sea blue eyed boy. He's wearing a black long sleeved shirt that makes his black hair look darker and he also has on slightly dark tinted baggy jeans plus he has no socks or shoes on his feet. He has a slight slouch to his posture making it look as if he holds a lot of weight on his shoulders that's weighing him down.

All three of them are looking at me and Rodger.

"Who is the new boy?" The red eyed boy asks nodding to me.

"This is a new kid. He hasn't gotten his name yet. I need to help him find a name and a room to stay in." Rodger says.

"Nice to meet you new kid." The sea blue eyed boy greets me. "You got any talents? What do you like to do?"

"I'm smart. I like to be reading, proving myself and studying." I explain trying to look proud.

"Yikes. Moving on." The albino says turning to face me fully. "I'm Near." He glances back pointing to the sea blue eyed boy. "This is Always but he prefers A."

"You definitely have an interesting look about you." A says looking at my face.

"And this is BB but you can call him B or Beyond." Near points to the red eyed one.

"Hurt one of us or hit on A and you'll wish you had never met me." B growls.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smile at them.

Near turns back to me. "Welcome to Whammy's." He smiles softly very softly as if unsure how to express his emotions. "You look like a mellow wisdom type guy."

"How about you guys wait here while I get him set up." Rodger leads me into his office closing the door behind him. "Alright so let's get these things done. Do you have any idea on a name you'd like?"

"I want to be called Mello. M.E.L.L.O." I say thinking about what the cute albino like boy said a little earlier. But making it my own at the same time. "Is there any room in those three boy's room?" I ask wanting to have someone I already know before I figure out where I fit in here.

"Um….." Rodger pauses to pull out the rooming plans I think.

"He can take my old bed as his own." A's voice floats through the room.

I turn around and see that Near, BB and A have all come in to listen probably.

"We totally have room in our room." Near adds in.

"But what do you mean Alternate's old bed?" Rodger looks confused.

"We share my bed." BB explains. "So there's a free bed." He hugs A close and A leans into the embrace. "And it's A or Always not Alternate."

"Well I guess…." Rodger sighs after seeing that they really isn't many other rooms to put Mello in and that it is stressful for a new orphan to arrive so requesting a room is more often then not accepted quickly to try to help the orphans not be stressed for long.

"Thank you." I smile at my three new friends.

"Don't worry about it." Near says coming over to stand a little in front of me.

"I didn't think that I'd find a place to fit in. That's all." I say a little nervous but trying to hide it.

"Come with us." BB leads us out of Rodgers office. "Your belongings will be brought to the room."

"You know if you think you can handle it you can roll with us." Near invites.

"Really? What's your gang?" I ask getting excited.

"Ha! Yeah. Losers!" Two small kids run past us towards a bigger kid who's grinning by the corner leaning against the wall.

The bigger kid looks like one of those kids that have probably gotten into many fights and most likely a popular kid. He has short chocolate brown hair, piercing brown rock colored eyes and is wearing a tightfitting black tank top with a grey wolf that has blood on its fur as well as dripping from its jaws, its blue eye that can be seen as its facing to the side is looking hungry making the shirt look eerie. The boy also has on tight fitting black pants with black socks.

"Hey who are they?" I look to Near who is now standing beside me.

"Ugh." A groans.

"Trouble." Near answers.

BB glares at them. "Their gang came from those big cities, they all are apparently special and part famous or something. Pretty much, figure they were rich, famous and act like their place don't bite. He acts as if he's the alpha of the place and most kids just let him. Though if I could I would rip him from his high horse." He growls.

An unspoken sentence is clear.

'If I attack without good reason like defense and get arrested I'll be leaving ones I care about behind.'

"The little shrimps are Caramel and Raisin. Don't make fun of their names or your picking a fight with three lions being unarmed. The bigger one is Anthony the alpha guy and stay away from his girlfriend Yuna. He gets extremely jealous and if you don't he'll turn you into-" Near is interrupted by a strong males voice that sounds like he's full of himself.

"Road kill."

I look to see who it is as he is standing in front of us.

It's that bigger boy. Anthony. "Hello losers. I see you have a new play mate hey mutts?" He laughs.

"For your information we can fit in without acting like jerks or anything like that." BB retorts.

"Why do you feel so threatened? Hm? Scared Mello is going to take your position?" A laughs.

Anthony pulls back a fist about to punch A but BB steps in front of A pulling out a knife. Anthony hesitates weighing the options then lowers his fist. "Not like I have any time for you losers anyways. I just came to warn the new kid to stay away from my girl. You look at her you're dead, you talk to her you're dead. Just stay away from her and don't do anything stupid then we won't have a problem." He looks to Near. "Keeping the rat alive?"

This time I growl and slam a hard punch to his cheek knocking him to the floor. "They are way better people then you'll ever be. Way better. Remember that dirt bag." I snarl and I can feel the two other boys with Anthony looking at me surprised but it seems like Near, BB and A aren't that surprised.

"Stay away from my friend and family. Then you and me won't have any issues." BB steps forward and shows the knife so Anthony can clearly see it. "Got that?"

"You'll all be forever outsiders. You'll have no place to ever fit in this world. You will never be cared about outside your own group." Anthony snaps getting up.

"Come on. Let's leave this bumbling idiot alone." Near says and turns leading us away from Anthony.

I can feel the urge to beat the crap out of him for saying such hurtful things to Near but I follow the other three from our group. I can also feel the hateful eyes of Anthony watch me as I go following Near, BB and A.

Near takes us to our room and as soon as the door is shut behind us he hugs me. "Thanks Mello. Others would have said you'd be dead for doing that but I think it was brave for you to do that. We all do." He smiles and let's go of me.

"Thanks." I smile back. "But there was no way I was letting him get away with such hurtful comments like that one he pulled on you. You guys took me in and are great friends even though we haven't known each other for long." I look to all three of their faces. "It's me who should be thanking you."

We all join in on a quick group hug then once we pull away I turn to BB.

"I was meaning to ask you. Are you guys really family or is he threatening a family member or something?" I ask him remembering him saying friend and family.

"No. A and Near are my family. You can join too as soon as we become close enough for that." Beyond explains with a smile putting his arms around Near and A's shoulders as he says their names. "A is my lover and Near is like our son. Though were not blood related we are still family."

I smile. "Then this family is one that I am going to like."

"Here's your bed." Near moves to one of the single beds on the side walls. "The one right under the window is A and BBs then the one against the other side wall is mine." He explains to me as the two love birds go to their bed to sit down, B pulling A onto his lap.

The room is kinda spacious and it's able to fit three beds even if it's only singles, three small dressers, one window and one closet. The walls are a light purple that looks like it's almost all completely white but it makes the room feel more relaxing. The room doesn't have a connecting bathroom though but I didn't expect it to, I doubt any rooms have a connecting bathroom.

I nod, I'm happier now. I've got wonderful friends right on my first day! I accidently step on a stuffy that's a brown cat with a white muzzle and white paws but it oinks! "Wha! Did that cat just oink?"

Near comes over picking it up and moves back to his bed.

"That's Nears Pig cat. The factory made a mistake. It's kind of ridicules." B explains with a small short laugh.

"No. I think it's pretty unique." I say.

Near looks to me as if in thought but the good kind of thoughts. He smiles softly hugging his pig cat close to him making it oink again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Let's go and meet the groups of Whammys.

My three friends help me get a little more settled by helping me unpack, I didn't mind because I don't feel like I need to hide anything at all from them. They are all very helpful.

Once that's all done B turns to us. "We are going to show you around and explain a few things about this place."

Near and A both nod in agreement.

I follow them out of the room.

"As you probably already know the girls and guys rooms are separated. The girls get the upper floor and the boys get the lower floor. Still some guys or girls sneak into the others rooms and by that I mean friends or people that are dating." A starts off as the door closes behind us and we walk down the hall with Near and A on either side of me then B on the other side of A.

"As you've most likely already guessed everyone is separated into different groups." B adds.

We turn a corner and we see a group of three girls and one boy showing off painted on canvases to each other.

"The art nerds. Most art that you see is made by them. They like to show off and brag whenever it comes to their artwork." Near explains.

One of the girl's with her brown hair in pigtails looks to Near with a smile and a wave.

Near looks away not interested at all and BB gives her a warning glare making her turn back to her friends.

"That was Linda. Nears stalker, no matter how many times we warn her off she still keeps trying to get Near. She's has a big mouth so she starts a lot of gossip but the most gossip goes to the popular kids. She likes sticking her nose into other peoples business and has no respect for personal matters or anything like that." A tells me.

I nod and we walk past the group. I keep a close eye on Linda and when I see her look to Near then I give her a death glare making her squeak then look away.

BB pats me on the back moving a few steps back to do so, making me look to him. "Good one." He says then goes back to beside A.

"Thanks." I smile and focus on where we are going.

We stop at a hall way where you see two boys in the middle of it that both have messy hair along with baggy clothing, their eyes give away that they are high and they are acting like high or crazy people.

One boy has dirty blonde hair and violet colored eyes while the other has dyed purple hair along with green colored eyes.

The blonde one is spinning in circles. "Whoa! Someone get me off of this ride." He slurs.

The other boy is rolling on the ground like a dog in mud. He's laughing.

"The druggies and there is more but here's only two. No explanation needed about them except don't push them when they don't look high." B says then we continue on our way.

A teacher walks towards a door open by a crack and pushes it open into the room.

A bucket falls onto her head dumping water on her and a group of boys with two girls rush past the teacher and us laughing.

"That group is the pranksters. Word of advice stay away from the water fountains." Near says then we move on past the teacher into the room she was going in as she turns taking the bucket off her head to chase the pranksters.

"And in here is where the school lovers hang out." We enter a classroom that has been moved around to look a little more like a relaxation classroom. "They are so in love with school they either have classes or study groups all the time."

There's a small group of three kids in the middle of the room studying.

"Sadly the highest rank they've ever gotten is rank six. It's good but not impressive and they can't hold a high rank for very long." A says then I am led back out of the classroom.

"The sport addicts are outside playing sports whenever possible and there's one more major group to show you." Near says.

We walk into a big room with a piano off by the far wall, windows all line up on one wall and there's a few fancy pillars here and there to support the roof.

In the middle of the room is Anthony, Caramel, Raisin and what I'm guessing is more of the popular kids, under Anthony's arm is that hot girl I saw earlier.

"This is where Anthony and his gang like to hang out." Near tells me. "Come on let's leave and we can show you where the classes will be taking place and other places here."

We turn to leave the room when we hear Anthony's voice call to us.

"You losers can't stay away, huh? What are you now? Gay whores? I thought I smelled something slutty on you."

The whole group behind us started laughing.

"No. I bet it's just that little albino rat whore then there's Blondie, faggot bitch and faggot freak." Another kid from Anthony's gang says making the others laugh harder.

I hear A and BB growl while Near's eyes are lightly narrowed making the three of them seem dangerous.

BB turns and is ready to attack when A stops him.

"You take Anthony I got the rest." A says and BB nods then they turn to us and A continues. "You guys get the run aways?"

"Let's kick some butt." Near smirks.

"I'm game." I agree with a smile.

We all stand in a line facing Anthony and his group.

Anthony snickers. "What you loser want something? Tell me if you see a face that cares. Mutts." He snaps his fingers and two bulky guys charge towards us.

I look to BB, A then Near wondering if we should run or if we should revise our plan, I'm concerned that they might be a little over their heads in this fight, but they're calm or well calm in an angry bring it on way.

A grabs one of the guys on the front of his pants and on the collar of his shirt. He lifts the bulky man high up in the air snarling in anger.

I stare wide eyed at A as he throws the man at the other like he was nothing.

A and BB rushed towards the group and Near gestures that we should split going to the sides so we do.

Anthony narrows his eyes and snaps at his group. "Let's show these losers to stay in their place!"

The popular kids stand but Anthony and the hot girl, who I'm guessing is Yuna, stay where they are.

A and BB dodge their attacks then send them down with attacks as if this is nothing.

Near is also showing great fighting skills.

I take a few hits but I manage to throw them off or to the ground, not as good as the other three.

After a little of fighting, I didn't see most of it, it's just me, BB, A and Near standing facing Anthony and his girlfriend.

Anthony looks at his group and back at us. "Ha! This proves nothing!"

"How about you share that to our faces? Come on. Chicken." Near challenges with confidence.

Anthony lunges at Near looking ready to kill but Near side steps making Anthony crash face first into the ground.

"Seems I worded it wrong. Let me try again." Near laughs. "Maggot."

Anthony stands and goes to punch Near who grabs Anthony's fist in his hand then kicks him in the stomach making him fly back into a wall.

Near turns away from Anthony.

Yuna comes down and looks at us. "Oh please excuse them." She says politely. "They get like that when they've had too many drinks." She laughs sweetly.

I smile at her and I know that if I can figure out how to get to her then that'd be the best.

"Well he'd better not try something like that again or else he'll have more to deal with than a group of bruised and bleeding asses and broken pride." B growls. "And you had better not try anything because I'm not afraid to hit girls."

"Hey I'm not saying anything to hurt you." She says looking sweetly at us. "But I'm guessing you're done here." With that she walks away to Anthony who hasn't gotten up yet.

I stand there for a moment watching her then I turn and follow Near, BB and A out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: To become popular.

We get back to our room after they had showed me everywhere else and Near goes to sit on his bed while A leaves for a shower then B leaves mumbling about jam.

"What if I took over Anthony's position?" I offer to Near. "What would I have to do?"

Near looks to me twirling his hair. "That'd be a lot of work and why would you even want to?"

"Oh I'm just thinking. But I think I can do it. Is all." I say glancing around the room.

Near sighs softly. "Alright I can help you if this is really what you want to do but you gotta listen up."

I turn my attention to him. "Go on."

"First things first." He reaches over to a spot on his bed picking up his pig cat, he gets up then walks over to me. "Pig cat's yours." He puts the stuffy on my lap.

"Pig cats mine." I confirm then I pause a little confused, I remember Near seemed to really really like the stuffy. "Why?"

"He's a good confidence booster. Squeeze him if you get nervous or scared." Near explains taking a few steps back.

"Noted and filed." I nod moving pig cat to beside my pillow.

"Second let's check your breath." He leans close.

I do an exile to let him smell my breath which he does.

Near shakes his head pulling away. "You need to have minty breath. The popular kids have high dental hygiene that's a major. Make sure to keep your breath as minty and fresh as you can so stay away from things that'll ruin it."

"Okay." I say a little embarrassed guessing that my breath isn't the best.

"And sit up tall. Don't slouch. Popular kids are like alphas so they don't slouch." Near adds with a small tilt to his head.

"Like this?" I straighten my posture to full height making Near take a small step back.

Near smiles softly. "Yeah."

"Say I'm just thinking out loud here but would any of this work on another person?" I ask a question that's been bugging me.

"Did you have someone in mind?" He asks innocently.

I look to the wall. "Not particularly." I say.

"Oh I see." Near says then moves towards the open window. "Well that's good." He says softly making almost wonder if I wasn't supposed to hear that second part. He leans against the window sill looking out the window, a gentle breeze gently shifting his hair and clothes. He looks up at the sky almost like he was imagining something. "Well listen up to this." He tells me. "If it was me I'd like him to take me to the field a little ways straight south in the woods behind the orphanage. It's really romantic there at night."

"Yeah and lots of great things to study there in quiet!" I add with a grin.

Near sighs a little frustrated pushing himself away from the window sill to turn to me. "No. Romance! People want romance!" He sighs again this time shaking his head a little then looks up to meet my eyes as I turn to look right at him.

"Wow I never noticed before but you have really pretty-" I am cut off by some kids yelling outside. I jump up going to the window to look outside. "What's going on out there!?" I say excitedly curious.

"Hey! Focus!" Near tells me sternly then changes to a softer tone as he reminds me of what I was going to say. "I have really pretty….."

I turn to him snapping my attention back to him. "Ah sorry." I am about to speak again when B comes back in with A behind him.

B is eating jam and A is drying his hair.

A is now wearing a navy blue tank top with slightly baggy jeans and no shoes or socks.

B smiles. "Hey! Didn't miss us too much did you?"

A throws the towel into the hamper. "Well its time for bed. So if we're all ready its lights out time. It's getting late and we can't over sleep and miss classes. Especially since its Mello's first day." He goes over giving Near a good night kiss on the forehead with a shared smile between them.

Near moves back to his bed and I climb into my own.

A turns out the lights and B closes the window then shuts the curtains. They both get into their own bed.

The room goes silent as we settle for the night.

I lay there thinking and I reach for pig cat bringing the stuffy closer running my fingers over the soft fur. I think about what I'm going to do and how I can possibly do it. I also think about the tips Near gave me as I pull pig cat to my chest closing my eyes with Nears smell coming from the stuffed animal into my nostrils. I hope this really works. I finally drift off to sleep dreaming about it working but also something else I can't remember.

"Hey Mello." Someone shakes me.

I groan and open my eyes seeing A standing beside my bed with a hand on my shoulder shaking me. "Huh?"

"Time to get up." He tells me letting go of me and stepping back.

I sit up and rub my eyes one at a time to get the fogginess out of them. "Thanks."

"Yeah no problem." A smiles kindly then moves away towards his and B's bed which B is still sleeping on. "Hey! Lazy butt! Get up. I already told you it's time to wake up!" He tells B with his arms crossed over his chest.

B grumbles and rolls over.

"Fine you leave me no choice." A says with a smirk in his voice. He moves onto the bed moving over B till he is behind B facing towards the edge of the bed. He takes the blanket off of B then pushes B off the bed making him jump awake.

I laugh at this.

"A!" B groans. "Did you have to push me off the bed?"

"It got you up." A smirks at B and laughs.

B pounces on A tickling him.

I glance to Nears bed but I don't see him. I look around the room. "Hey where's Near?" I ask not sure if they'll hear me.

They stop their tickle war and look to me.

"He left to take a shower. We're meeting him for breakfast." B explains.

"I see." I nod and get up throwing the covers off. I make sure pig cat is still on the bed feeling like it's important to me after all my first friend gave it to me. I grab a change of clothes from the dresser I share with Near and my tooth brush with my tooth paste from my bag checking to make sure its mint tooth paste.

It is and so I go towards the door.

"I'm going to get ready for the day. I remember the way to the cafeteria so I'll meet you there if you guys leave before I get back?" I offer grabbing the door knob.

"Ok. You might see Near there so if you need help he can help you." B agrees.

I nod looking back to them. "Thank you." I then open the door and leave. I head to the nearest bathroom and peer inside to see if anyone is inside but I don't see anyone except for the sounds of a shower running.

The showers are on the other side of where the toilet stalls, sinks and mirrors are.

I ignore it and go towards one of the sinks and mirrors close to the middle of all of them. I hum softly thinking about changing first which I do so I head into one of the stalls changing into a fresh pair of my normal clothes then I gather my stuff leaving the stall to go back to the sink I was at before. I begin brushing my teeth and the sounds of the shower suddenly stop not that I care. I keep my attention on brushing my teeth and after two minutes of doing so I rinse out my mouth then rinse my tooth brush. I turn off the water then bend down to grab my dirty clothes with the tooth paste tube I put on the floor.

"Morning Mello." Nears voice rings in my ears.

I look up and spot Near coming out of the shower area.

His hair is still wet but not soaked just damp, his clothes are also a little damp but not enough to be see through. He almost looks like he has some sort of glow to him.

"Ah. Morning Near." I stand holding my stuff in my arms. "Sleep well?"

"Too much on my mind. But I slept ok." He admits. "How about you?"

"I slept great. You know if something's bugging you I don't mind if you ask me for help. Even if it's late at night." I tell him.

He smiles softly and twirls his hair looking down. "Thanks but what was bugging me is solved in my head now. But yeah I'll keep that in mind and same to you."

I smile. "Come on. Bet you're hungry after a shower. But first to our room." I nod for him to follow and I lead him out of the bathroom.

We walk down to our room and enter finding it empty.

"Seems B and A are either at the table waiting or are getting distracted." Near says still twirling his hair.

I put my tooth brush and tooth paste in my bag then I put my clothes in the hamper. "Distracted?" I look to him wondering what he means.

"Maybe I should reword it. I meant well having their own time." He says and stops twirling his hair lowering his hand away from his hair. His hair that he was twirling sticks out from being twirled so much.

"Oh." I then chuckle softly and go over smoothing out Nears hair. "There." I nod when done.

"Thanks." He says with a soft blush I just noticed.

I smile, actually liking his blush. "No problem. Now let's go get some food."

He nods and we leave the room heading for the cafeteria. He glances over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder straightening my poster slightly in a silent reminder then removes his hand though I miss its warmth.

"Thanks." I say gratefully.

"No problem." He nods and we reach the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: First school day in a new place.

There's not too many people but they all seem to keep to certain tables as if each table has 'reserved for….' Signs.

I lead the way to where the food is put out. I grab a tray then get one for Near handing it to him.

"Thanks." He smiles softly and grabs it from me.

We get the food we want on our trays then we head to an almost empty table in the back of the room.

A and BB are sitting there already and they greet us as we sit down at the table.

We eat breakfast and chat about whatever we can think of. After all of us is done we pick up our trays dumping them in the area for them on top of the garbage cans, just like in a malls food court.

B and A lead the way but it looks like we are all walking together out of the cafeteria.

"Well mine and B's first class is going to start right away. Catch you guys later." A tells us.

"Aww but can't we skip and have our alone time?" B asks wrapping an arm around A's waist.

"No. You've skipped too many classes already. You can't skip anymore." A sternly says then drags B by his arm down the hall towards the class rooms.

Me and Near chuckle at them.

"We don't have first class together." Near says turning to me. "But it's across the hall from each other."

I look to him. "Oh? Well that sucks."

"Yeah but we'll be in the same classes again later in the day." He twirls his hair.

"Well we can walk there together." I offer.

He nods and we start slowly heading on our way, to where our classes are, side by side. "Here we are. There's some time before our first class." He gestures for me to follow him as he walks into one of the rooms.

I follow him and I look around seeing tables with chairs all facing the same way which is to the white board at the front of the room. I spot the empty teachers desk in the corner opposite to the door but on the same wall as the door as well as the white board.

"This is your first class. You have Mr. Dean. He's generally nice but don't get on his bad side or he'll watch you like a hawk." He explains going over to a table and leaning against it facing me almost sitting on it. His hands on the tables wooden surface resting just behind him. He tilts his head softly looking at my face. "But don't try to be a goody two shoes or else the other kids will start to push you away." He advises me.

I nod. "Got it."

"Ah Near I didn't expect you to be here. I heard you were friends with the new kid but you two look so-" The adult male who entered the room is cut off by Near.

"Mr. Dean your rambling." He states indifferently sound emotionless. He turns away from Mr. Dean.

Mr. Dean's blue eyes blink. "Right." He walks over to his desk running a hand over his short black hair that isn't long enough to do anything with it without gel. His slightly tan skin seems to ripple with hidden muscles. He sits at his desk and his chair makes his medium height, for a guy, seem taller. He keeps glancing up at us as he seems to get ready for the day.

Near pushes himself away from the table. "Right well that's that." He turns completely to me and I meet his eyes. "Think you'll be ok?"

I nod. "Since class hasn't started let's leave here."

"Class will start very soon so I should get going to my first class." He tells me.

I follow him out the door. "Let me guess you're on his bad side?" I ask as soon as we leave the class room.

Near shrugs. "I don't really care weither I'm on his good side or bad even if I did have him as a teacher. He doesn't really like me." He shrugs again in an uncaring way. "I just know we can't just slack off on our work."

We enter his first class and I see that it's like mine.

"You know I don't see why people seem to think so badly of you. You're a really great person." I tell him.

He looks to me and I see a faint blush on his cheeks making me smile. He smiles softly in a cute way. "Thanks. You're an amazing person."

I smile a little wider still watching his face and eyes. "Thanks."

A girl teacher enters the class room, she has slightly curly light brown hair with slightly tinted black skin and chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing a white dress that goes to her knees with light blue sandals on her feet. "Time for you to get to class young mister." She tells me in a sweet voice as she plops down into her chair at her desk.

I give Near a hug surprising him for a second then he hugs back.

We part a little slowly.

"See you after class." My voice is more of an asking then stating tone.

He nods. "See you after class."

With that I leave heading to my class finding Yuna's in my class and I feel happy that such a lovely girl is sharing class with me!

It makes me excited for this class and I find my seat though I can't help but glance to Yuna every now and then.

She's just way too beautiful to resist.

I hardly remember class going by but then it comes to an end in what feels like a blink of an eye. I gather my stuff but I raise my head in time to see Yuna turning to glance at me with a smile before she turns back to where she is going leaving the classroom. My heart makes a leap at the sight making me freeze for a moment before coming back from reality. I finish grabbing my stuff and I quickly leave the classroom to act as if nothing is wrong. I skid to a stop before I accidently crash into Near. "Ah hello Near." I greet him with a smile.

He gives me one of his smiles that I have come to like to see on his face. "Hello Mello." He greets.

We begin walking side by side.

"So how was class?" He asks.

"It was already. It was over pretty quickly." I respond. "How was yours?"

"Same as usual. I already knew the topic so I was bored." He shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"That must have seen like a long class." I say turning to him instead of watching where we are going.

"I let myself get lost in my thoughts to let it pass by faster." He says with a glance to me before looking back the way he is going.

"Well that works." I also turn to where I am going.

"Allow me to take you to your next class." He offers.

"That would be great." I smile as my eyes flicker to him. "Is it the class we will share?" I ask curious.

He shakes his head. "No. Those aren't till after lunch." He tells me as his eyes also flicker to me.

"Oh." I say as I look away feeling a little disappointed that I won't be sharing the next class with someone I actually know.

But who knows maybe I'll have class with Yuna again.

I partly look forward to this class but it is an uneventful science class with not one of my friends or even Yuna making me bored as Hell as we go over simple calculations of physics at least simple to me.

That lunch I spent it at a table with A, BB and Near as we discussed anything that came to mind.

After lunch me and Near head to our class.

He heads to his seat and I follow taking the seat next to him.

A small nervous looking kid glanced to where I am sitting but moves to a different empty spot.

Unfortunately one of the popular boys sit next to him wrapping his arm around the boy pulling him close in what looks to be a bullying way.

However it doesn't go further as the teacher walks in making the popular guy release the boy.

In some ways I felt sorry for that poor boy and I didn't know what to think of what trouble that boy could be getting into against the popular kids.

Lucky for him another male pushed the bully out of the seat and takes his place after yelling at him that the popular kid was in his seat before sitting down.

The popular kid gets up to make a move to start a fight but the teacher tells him to find his actual seat and he heads to a different empty seat.

The male that helped the boy shares a quick hug with the boy showing that they are friends.

It makes me feel a little better seeing that the poor nervous boy had a strong friend to look out for him.

No one's P.O.V.

As class begins no one really seems to notice but between the times that Near and Mello would make some small talk ever now and then Near seemed to stare off into space as if having trouble focusing.

This also happens in the next and final class of the day where Mello and Near once again share a class.

Though as if no one cared enough to pay attention or knew this was normal it went unnoticed other than Mello suspecting sometimes that Near is lost in his thoughts sometimes when he seems to snap Near back to Earth by saying something.

As the bell rings Mello and Near head to their room to put their stuff away.

"So what is there to do after class?" Mello asks turning to Near.

"Well there is an evening soccer game if you're into sports. Other than that group hangs out time and the usual of the popular kids just being plain jerks or just spending time together still as jerks." Near says. "Other than that you can go to the library, finish any homework or extra work needed to be complete for any classes you have. Just general free time."

Mello nods. "Well what are you going to do?"

"Well it depends on if everyone I know is busy or not." Near says finishing putting away stuff.

Mello glances outside and his eyes come to rest on the kids that went outside for the soccer game. He turns back to Near. "Well if it's ok I'd like to play some soccer."

Near turns to face Mello. "Ok. If it would help." He slightly glances away. "Maybe I could watch to support you?"

Mello smiles at Near at this. "That would be nice." He agrees.

So the two head outside.

Near sits off at the side lines as Mello heads to join the game almost about to start as the kids playing welcome him in to join the game.

The game begins and Mello shows great skills in soccer as being a general good player instead of sucking.

He scores a goal and he can't help but grin and his eyes flicker for a moment to movement on the sidelines that makes his heart skip a beat at what he sees.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Unwanted trouble.

Near is being enthusiastic in cheering for Mello but a little behind Near there stands Yuna watching him.

Mello smiles and rejoins the game with new enthusiasm seeing two he cares about being there.

Else where…..

Anthony's eyes narrow as he sees that Yuna is outside watching the soccer game.

"Hey boss." Caramel says as he and Raisin feel a little nervous about Anthony's sudden attitude of being more angry than usual.

Anthony slams a fist onto the window sill making part of it break off as well as making Caramel and Raisin jump ten feet in the air. "That stupid blonde!" He snarls. "I need to put him in his place."

Caramel perks up. "He is a blonde." He says. "He can't be that bright when fighting. So why don't you just go to beat him up?"

Anthony pauses in thought then he blinks as he comes up with an idea. "I have a better idea to forever put him in his place." He turns smirking so crazily it sends chills up Raisin and Caramel's spines at its sight.

Mello had better beware.

Anthony is on the prowl and with Anthony on the prowl it means that Mello had better have said his prayers to get into heaven.

…

Mello's team wins and the few spars onlookers who cheered for his team cheer along with the team.

Near smiles as Mello races over to him. "I'm very proud of you and very happy for you." He says.

Mello smiles and hugs Near. "Thank you. My friend." He says and sneaks a glance to Yuna.

Yuna seems to move to elsewhere.

"Say." Mello pulls back to look at Near. "Let's go inside and get a drink." He says.

Near nods an ok and the two begin walking inside side by side.

Yuna 'accidently' walks in front of them and blocks Mello's way. "Oh excuse me." She moves to seem to step out of the way in the same direction of Mello.

"Oh sorry." Mello says moving to try to get around her but they end up going the same way.

Near looks a little annoyed knowing that Yuna is just playing with Mello.

Yuna stops and looks to Mello fluttering her eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry this seems to happen to me quite a bit."

"Oh haha." Near mutters to himself seeing past Yuna's fakeness in this.

"Sadly this sometimes happens to me as well." Mello says as if slightly embarrassed.

Near leans a little closer to Mello seeing a pissed off Anthony at the back door as he stands just outside of the building. "Pissed off mutt at twelve o'clock." He says in warning.

Mello blinks and notices Anthony seem to prowl over like a predator silently challenging Mello to dare to try to touch his prey again.

Anthony moves to beside Yuna putting his arm around her shoulders. "Hey." He growls. "I thought I told you to stay away from my girl." He says lowly in warning.

"It's not my fault. We just accidently ran into each other." Mello says as if in defense.

Near can sense the growing tension between the two males and he is sure he doesn't like where it seems this will lead to.

"Nice try bone head." Anthony snarls in response to that.

Near reaches over to grab Mello's hand enjoying the warmth of it against his own. "Come on Mello. There's no point in trying to reason with him." He leads Mello inside and Mello follows.

Anthony's harsh glare follows them until the back door closes behind them.

"I guess that was a stupid move to think some hot head like him could cool down even just for a moment." Mello says.

"There are times to challenge him and times to just let him have his pride." Near says. "As much I do like bringing it down when he goes a little too far."

Mello hums thoughtfully in response.

The two head into the cafeteria to get a drink of water.

Mello drinks two glasses and Near drinks one before they leave the cafeteria.

"Say want to go to do a little studying in our room?" Mello asks.

This makes Near smile a little.

"Sure." He agrees.

The two head to their room and find it's only them at the moment.

Mello and Near settle on Near's bed and begin the work of studying until supper.

"You got it all but one." Near says and shows Mello his mistake.

"Oops." Mello rubs the back of his head with an 'oops' face.

"It's ok." Near happily helps Mello fix that mistake and in a similar question Mello doesn't get it wrong this time.

Mello is pretty smart.

Near smiles as he turns to look to him as Mello works hard.

Mello turns and notices making Near glance away quickly as if silently thinking he's been caught. He smiles. "Oh Near don't act like that." He says and Near glances to him unsure of his words when Mello smiles a little more. "I love your smiles."

Near smiles and his chees become slightly dusty pink not really obvious. "Thank you. Yours are also very nice. It makes me smile when you do." He says a little flustered.

Mello puts an arm around Near pulling him into a one armed hug. "I'm glad." He responds.

Near remains a little closer to Mello as they arms brush against each other's.

The two continue to work and study together helping each other if they make a mistake that the other catches.

Once supper rolls around the two have done quite a bit of work.

They head down towards the cafeteria side by side when suddenly half way there Anthony steps out of a room that the two were about to pass by.

Since it is a more populated area at this time about half of the orphans going on their way to the cafeteria pause to look to at what's going as Caramel and Raisin join Anthony in blocking Mello and Near's way.

Mello and Near have to stop walking as they face the three who all have their arms crossed over their chests.

"What do you want?" Near asks the boy before them.

"I want to offer up a challenge." Anthony responds.

This gets people murmuring to each other.

They all can tell that this isn't good.

Anthony smirks. "I challenge Mello to a fight." He says with great confidence. "A one on one."

"And why should I take you up on that?" Mello asks. "You surely don't need to be reminded to leave my friends alone."

Anthony smirks. "Oh but this is a very different fight." He says. "This is a fight that will determine who is worthy of having my place around here as well as who is fit to date Yuna. Winner gets it all. Loser doesn't get anything but forever shame."

This makes the on lookers to mummer more profoundly as they gasp at the challenge.

Near turns to Mello. "It's not worth it." He says as he has a sinking feeling about this.

Mello's eyes flicker to Near then to Anthony as his feelings are mixed about this sudden challenge.

Anthony smirks widely. "Unless you just are happy with being loser like those rats you hang out with."

Mello who had glanced to Near again suddenly turns to Anthony with a narrow of his eyes. "Let's fight." He growls in challenge.

Near doesn't like where this is heading, not at all.

Anthony smirks like he's already won. "Good. Then let's move this out back." He begins walking in that direction with Caramel and Raisin dashing to catch up with him as the two were a little slow at noticing him move.

BB and A come up behind Mello and Near and seem confused at the wild commotion.

Near turns to look to A and BB. "Mello has just accepted a challenge for Anthony's place from Anthony himself." He explains.

BB raises an eyebrow at Mello. "Why?"

"He called you guys loser." Mello says turning to look back to his friends.

But to Near it almost feels like an excuse or a cover up but he has conflicting feelings on that.

"But of course my best friends will be there to support me?" Mello asks looking specifically at Near mostly though he does also look to BB and A.

Near nods.

Mello smiles and leads the group of three to the fight location.

BB and A share worried looks with each other.

Mello arrives with his friends and moves forward towards Anthony who also moves forward.

Orphans had ran to try to at least get a look at the fight as they form a circle around the fight area.

One of the popular kids steps forward as if to be the referee as well as the judge of the match. "This is a one on one fight against Anthony and Mello." He declares. "The winner takes all and the loser doesn't." He continues in a loud clear voice. "No outside help is allowed." He adds.

Some of the orphan onlookers have a tought on why the popular kid worded things like that.

The popular kid is speaking in favor of Anthony believing that the boy will beat Mello.

This fight is to declare the placement of Mello and Anthony.

Winner gets everything and loser gets the placement of shame of the loser to never have what the winner will again since the shame of losing this fight will probably make the loser never wish to break his pride further by declaring a rematch.

Mello and Anthony give each other glares obviously ready for this.

"Are both fighters ready?" The popular kid asks glancing between the two.

Mello spares a glance to his three friends with a gentler look then turns back to Anthony with a death glare. "I'm ready." He says with confidence.

"I was born ready." Anthony responds with a death glare at Mello in turn for the death glare the blonde is giving him.

The popular kid raises a hand. "Then." He speaks then as he lowers his hand like waving a flag at a race he speaks the next words. "Let the fight begin!" He finishes speaking as his hand reaches the lowest point.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: A new placement.

Anthony charges with a battle cry and leaps to tackle Mello.

Mello tenses seeming ready for this. "Fighting skills don't fail me now." He says to himself.

Anthony is flying right towards him but Mello doesn't even flinch.

This makes Mello's opponent smirk widely.

But Mello isn't done.

Mello moves as fast as he can to do a small dash forward towards the spot Anthony stood at the start of the fight.

Anthony slams face first into the ground.

Mello skids to a stop spinning around to face Anthony…. Or well Anthony's rear sticking up in the air at least.

Anthony raises his face from the grass and his anger seems to build rapidly as the few pieces of grass on his face start to curl a little as if from the heat of his anger then when his anger explodes the pieces of grass seem to fall off as ash in a burst of fire. He gets to his feet and spins around to glare the worst death glare he's ever given right at Mello. He charges forward and Mello also charges.

Mello moves a fist back to strike.

Anthony does the same.

One is hit harshly in the face sending him flying back.

Mello groans softly as he hits the ground. He shifts using his hands on the ground to push himself up to his hands and knees only to wince feeling a pain on his jaw though it fades away.

Anthony stands tall as his lips curve upwards with a widely growing smirk. "Is that all you've got punk?" He questions. "You are almost as weak as the little white trash." He almost laughs.

Mello blinks as his face starts to change to a much hotter emotion.

"Mello!" Near calls out worriedly and fearfully.

Mello gets to his feet refusing to face Anthony with his head down hiding his eyes from shadows cast from his bangs.

Anthony out rights laugh. "Are you admitting defeat already?"

Mello spins around and dashes right at the laughing Anthony. He slams a hard punch to Anthony's face making him go silent mid laughter as he is thrown back onto the ground.

Anthony feels some blood dribble down from his nose and top lip. He looks up to Mello and the look makes him take a moment's pause as he can see Mello's eyes looking down at him at this angle.

Mello's eyes are narrowed in a dangerous anger.

Anthony's eyes flicker to the crowd for a moment as if worried that his reputation is going to be soiled a little from that hit. He turns back to Mello and gets to his feet. "Alright." He says then he uses his arm as well as his wrist to wipe the blood from his nose then he rolls his shoulders like a fighter getting ready to get into the action. "Let's do this punk."

Mello raises his head to make his eyes no longer covered by shadows. He remains silent.

Anthony dashes forward again pulling back a fist but this time Mello manages to move faster once again slamming a fist into Anthony's face making the other fall back down to the ground.

Chants of cheers of a mixture for between the two fighters rise up from the crowd.

Mello doesn't give Anthony time to move this time as he grabs Anthony's shirt collar raising him up like a bully as he glares right into Anthony's eyes with his raging anger. He spins slightly and throws Anthony back in the direction of what started out as Anthony's starting area before the fight began.

Some of the crowd step back as Anthony lands face first into dirt and grass.

Mello moves forward and as Anthony raises his head the other makes the boy on the ground slam his face back into the ground by putting a foot on the back of his head. He then moves his foot off of Anthony only to slam a kick into the side of Anthony's head.

"Mello!" Near calls trying to be heard above the crowd.

Mello blinks as Near's voice seems to echo in his head snapping him back to reality. He steps back from Anthony who slightly shakily looks to Mello with wide eyes.

"Enough!" The popular kid being the judge says in a hurry fearful that Mello is going to kill Anthony. He races out pushing Mello back standing between him and Anthony. He swallows heavily. "Mello….. Is the winner of this fight."

Mello smiles and turns to look to his friends only to have the crowd move towards him around him speaking in such a mass that he can't understand most of them. He only gets a glimpse of his friends with Near who looks a little worried.

Yuna makes her way through the crowd and slightly leans against Mello wrapping her arms around one of his. "Hello there." She says with a purr in her voice. "My new boyfriend."

Near had moved closer to try to reach Mello but stops as he watches within ear shot.

Mello turns to Yuna still smiling from when he turned to look to his friends.

Near flinches and turns dashing out of the crowd and off to somewhere inside right past A and BB.

A as if on motherly instinct chases after Near while BB hangs back a moment to glare in Mello's direction before turning to follow the other two.

Mello tries to peer over the crowd and catches a glimpse of BB heading inside making his face fall.

…

A looks around for Near who can be pretty fast when he wants to be. He heads to their room and opens the door peering inside.

Near is sitting on his own bed facing away from the door.

A moves in closing the door then heads over to Near's bed sitting down only to pull the other into a hug. "If Mello is a true friend then he won't turn his back to you." He says in encouragement.

Near turns and buries his face into A's chest silently crying as A lets him.

A holds him and strokes his hair to try to be soothing to Near.

Near calms down and shift to return A's hug who stops stroking his hair to fully hug the other back.

BB watches part of it from the doorway then he moves in and jumps hugs the two trying to lighten the mood.

A slightly glares at BB but his look softens when Near slightly smiles a little as BB practically tackles the two he cares for most.

….

The rest of the day Mello was hanging out with Yuna but at the end of the day he returns to the room he shares with Near, BB and A.

BB and A are moving about doing last minute preparations for bed not even glancing to acknowledge Mello.

Mello worriedly turns to Near who is glancing outside. He goes over to him. "Near?"

Near turns to look to him.

"Thanks for being there." Mello says as he has a feeling that A and BB are just going to ignore what he says to them no matter what he says.

Near smiles a very small bit. "Yeah no problem." He responds.

Mello smiles softly then nods and turns going to get ready for bed.

Near watches him go then he turns to glance outside once more before turning away to get ready for bed only to get the usual motherly affectionate good night from A. He crawls into bed and closes his eyes as the others finish up only to crawl into their own beds for the night in the dark.

Mello pulls close Pig cat as he lays on his side on his bed. He hugs it till it lets out its usual oink. He closes his eyes keeping Pig cat close.

The next morning Mello awakens only to sit up Pig cat falling from his arms only to rest on the bed beside the area of the bed Mello's body is aligned in.

A and BB are gone possibly to shower or something.

Near still seems to be sleeping though he isn't facing Mello's direction.

Mello gets up going over to Nears bed and leans over the other to see if he is indeed still asleep.

It seems so.

Not wanting to bug the other he silently moves around grabbing what he needs for a shower then heads out even making sure to quietly close the door behind himself.

After his shower he heads back to the room but it is only him.

He makes sure he is ready for the day then he heads down for breakfast.

Along the way Yuna comes over wrapping her arms around one of his arms.

"Hey there cutie." Yuna says sweetly as they head for breakfast.

Mello sees A, BB and Near at a table away from the entrance way as he and Yuna enter the cafeteria.

He and Yuna get their food then before Mello can do anything Yuna moves Mello to a table that isn't at least beside the three.

Yuna talks to him as they eat while Mello does his best to listen.

Movement makes him look up from his food that he looks at between that and Yuna, only to see the three leaving the cafeteria.

Deep down he wonders what is going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: In a new light.

After morning classes Mello finds himself hanging out with the other popular kids, except Anthony of course who he hasn't seen at all today, and Yuna.

Mello finds himself as their leader as they are ready to follow him at a moments notice.

The rest of the day goes by as Mello finds himself often distracted by the popular kids or Yuna.

That night Near waits by the door with A and BB giving him a sympathetic look.

Near was waiting for Mello to turn up but as time ticked away Mello didn't appear. He looks down almost as if wondering if he is actually ever going to show up tonight.

A goes over to Near and places a hand on his shoulder. "Near." He starts about to say something.

"I'm going for a walk." Near heads out as A watches him leave worriedly.

…

Mello is taking Yuna a little ways straight south in the woods behind the orphanage.

"Where are we going?" Yuna asks following Mello as the light of the full moon shines down on them.

"You'll see." Mello says with a smile then they arrive at the field illuminated romantically, more so than it's romantic night vibe it already gives off, in the full moons glow.

The field is lovely with a sparkling small lake, grass that almost seems to cover the ground like a soft looking blanket and we can't forget about the soft glow the place almost seems to emit in the light of the night.

Yuna looks around impressed and amazed. "Oh wow." She gasps.

Mello smiles. "I take it you like?"

Yuna nuzzles him lovingly. "Of course! It's so romantic."

The two settle down on the ground and since Yuna said she wasn't hungry earlier so he didn't bother with food.

"You know the moons glow just makes you look lovely." Mello says as his eyes flicker to Yuna.

Yuna smiles. "Oh you're such a flatterer." She smiles widely.

…...

Near moves through the woods head down then he raises his head only to freeze at what he sees as he witnesses Yuna and Mello there together. He harshly winces then turns and races away.

….

A keeps an out for Near worried.

BB, who is equally as worried, knows that Near would really appreciate it if they left him alone right now in the way that Near acted. He also knows that if they go out to look for him it might arouse some suspicions in Rodger which Near definitely won't want. He goes over to his lover slinking his arm around his waist. "Oh baby. I know you're worried. I am too. But it's best if we give Near a little space. You know why. We can look for him tomorrow but it would be best if we act as if nothing is wrong."

A turns and nods knowing that Near's mood will more than likely drop greatly if the two aroused any suspicion of something being wrong to Rodger then Rodger would be a little more pestering since he is the head master.

The two head for bed but neither of them expect to get any sleep unless they are lucky.

…..

Yuna and Mello had an enjoyable night that night and they have to head back sneaking back into the orphanage just in time to not get locked out.

Mello walks Yuna to her room then heads to his own.

It's dark when he enters so he tries to be as quiet as he can but as he moves through the dark room he misses the fact that A and BB can't seem to sleep while Near's bed is empty.

But Mello settles into his bed not noticing and goes to sleep finding one hand clutching one of Pig cat's paws.

The next morning…

Mello awakens and takes that Near's empty bed means the other is up then he is once again hanging with the popular kids in the morning.

Suddenly Near moves into the room with A and BB following behind him as if Near was passing by but came inside instead while A and BB followed him in spotting him.

"Oh hey." Mello greets him as Near comes up to face him. "What's up?"

"Don't hey me." Near says with a guarded voice.

Mello's face turns to confusion. "What's up with you?"

"Aw come on Mello. It's not like you care about these freaks anymore right?" One of the other popular kids asks.

Mello glances back at them but then turns back to Near about to say something.

Near's face remains in a guarded look now but sighs. "You took her on my dream date."

"Huh?" Yuna glances to Mello.

"Well we were throwing around ideas. He should be happy I used one." Mello says to Yuna who nods but Near still looks like Mello took a knife and stabbed him when he was telling me something important.

Mello's P.O.V.

What is happening?

Near turns away. "I thought we were friends." He turns to look at me as A and BB wait for him by the entrance to the hall. "I thought you were different. But now I see that you don't give a flying crap about us." He says angrily with a hint of upset he then turns away and goes with A and BB going down the hall.

I stare after him in shock and I glance to A and BB.

BB turns to Mello as A starts to head after Near. "He gave you Pig cat." He says. "Think on that." He then leaves with A.

I flinch as I watch my friends…. Or at least used to be friends walk away.

I skip classes needing time to think.

Yuna said she had to go freshen up.

I head to the room I share with Near, BB and A. I am alone there. I head over to my bed and pick up Pig cat. I stare at it and suddenly it dawns on me as my eyes widen as the blindfold of the truth is taken off.

He truly had a secret motivation that he was hoping would work. He has a care deeper than I originally thought.

Inside my heart sinks.

I lower Pig cat with a look of horror. "What have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: A stormy mood.

Needing to show Near that I am sorry I begin to devise a plan.

Maybe I can still fix this.

I begin to devise a plan but it starts with me putting Pig cat on Near's bed to offer a silent apology since I know he probably won't want to talk to me right now. I slip out and head to the room that became secretly my second room that I share with another popular kid, to try to figure out which is the best way to let Near know how sorry I truly am.

That evening I head down to the library wondering if the books might have something to give me an idea.

No one's P.O.V.

Near returns to his room and blinks noticing Pig cat on his bed. He goes over to it picking it up. He knows what this mean and he glances around but he is alone making him look back to Pig cat. "It's not going to be that easy." He says and heads out of the room.

…..

Mello heads to his second room and stops when he sees Pig cat sitting on his bed that was identified by one of his shirts. He goes over to it feeling his heart break at it's sight. He turns and heads down. "I doubt my plan will work."

Little did he know there was a shadow following him that slips into his second room.

Mello heads to the popular kids to hang out but decides to slip a conversation about good ways to apologise. He is about to ask them after a bit of being there.

Anthony comes into the room making them look. He is smirking and Mello notices Pig cat. "you don't even deserve anything!" He says pointing at Mello then holds up Pig cat. "This on you bed should be enough."

Mello's eyes narrow and he ignores the looks of the others waiting for him to say Anthony is lying. He gets up releasing Yuna and goes to Anthony taking Pig cat back. "You know what? I don't care." He says in Anthony's face. "This was given to me by someone special to me."

Anthony laughs. "What those freaks?"

Mello grabs Anthony's shirt collar. "They are not freaks. You are." He snaps at the other.

The other popular kids begin to mummer.

Yuna comes over to Mello and Anthony. "Mello I think you should leave."

"Whatever." Mello says tossing Anthony off to the side then leaves.

There are voices talking to each other but Mello ignores them and heads to the room he assigned to share with the three.

He is alone and he puts Pig cat beside his pillow for now. He then heads out of the room to head to outside but almost bumps into Yuna. "I thought you'd be with Anthony."

Yuna smiles. "I stood him up." She says. "Thank to you I found that maybe it's time I start standing on my own two feet for once instead of just being the prize of having Anthony's position." She says then gives Mello a hug and kiss before heading off.

Mello despite that still feels a stormy mood of downpour. He wants what he has realized is the ones he truly cares for back.

But is there ever really a true way to apologise for what he has done.

That night there was no words said to Mello in the room he shares with the three and Mello was sure it might be that way at least for a while.

The next morning Mello woke up late since he couldn't sleep staring at Pig cat until he drifted off.

He gets up getting ready for the day.

Near's P.O.V.

I spot Yuna on her own talking to some people that she wouldn't usually talk to.

Yuna turns to me and comes over. "Good morning."

I blink in surprise.

Was this a joke?

Yuna smiles at me. "Don't worry. I am trying to stand on my own two feet now being inspired when Mello stood up to Anthony." She says as if trying to assure me. "I hope maybe we can get to know each other. It's time I start learning more about the orphans I live with." She says in a gentle tone then her tummy growls. "But is it ok if I get food first?"

"You don't really need to ask me." I say still a little confused. "I do not control you. You are free to do as you wish."

She smiles and hugs me then leaves calling back a see you later.

I head off to the play room. I just want to mindless work on my white puzzle there as I think.

No one's P.O.V.

The quietness to Mello from the three continued over the month along with that Mello and Near have not ever worked together since the incident.

What disturbed the strange silence was A's death.

BB and Near couldn't find him and went looking for him. They found him in the woods… Stabbed…. They rushed him to the nurse…. But he died in B's arms when they found him….BB stayed very depressed curled up on the bed holding A's dead body and Near sat beside the bed crying into his arms on the bed.

The funeral was held for A.

Mello tried his best to be there for Near and BB but the two were still upset at Mello's betrayal a bit ago though Mello never blames them for it.

BB decided to get his revenge. He packed up and was going to leave.

Just before leaving Near races out the front door to meet him at the front step.

BB turns and speaks to Near…. But no has any idea what BB had said except Near as the raven then leaves the orphanage.

It became big news as BB began killing to make the one idolized in the orphanage look like a fool for revenge.

As soon as Linda got wind of the news it spread like wild fire.

But his plans were foiled.

Near was left alone and he shut himself away from everyone.

Mello and Near have begun to compete for the number one spot though Near always wins.

"So now you're rivals?" Anthony raises an eyebrow at Mello. "A freak and a freak against each other."

"I just want him to once again notice me." Mello says in defense. "And you had better watch what you say there dirt bag." He says in warning to Anthony before throwing him towards a wall then walking away.

Night time was an awkward silence in Mello and Near's room.

A week later a new child came to the orphanage.

The child went by the name Matt.

Mello quickly befriended Matt as he hoped to not make the same mistake twice.

The two swiftly became best friends and Matt could tell that as much as Mello and Near are rivals there is a secret longing in Mello's eyes when he even looks at Near's name.

Then… L died and it was reported to Mello and Near.

Mello left and Near became the next L.

The two began the Kira case.

Mello used Halle as a secret connection to Near though often she would subtly hit on Mello.

Things continued along until the fateful day…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Pig cat.

Halle one time before her being taken to the SPK head quarters at gun point finds Pig cat holding one of Mello's favorite chocolate bars that he eats all the time as if to drown sorrow. She pokes it in the right spot and it oinks.

Mello comes over and sees she has noticed it.

She looks quiestioningly at it knowing it's Mello's since it's not hers.

"Someone very special gave it to me many years ago." Mello explains making Halle jump.

Halle nods and Mello picks up the chocolate bar giving Halle a chance to notice the N on the white tag that is usually left on products. She wonders what happened between Mello and Near to be this way but doesn't dare to ask having a feeling Mello doesn't want to talk about it.

When Mello took Halle to the headquarters at gun point Near didn't seem to want to look to him and shining on Mello's face when he seemed about to shoot Near there was a hurt look like he didn't want to shoot Near.

…..

Finally came Takada's kidnapping…..

The SPK are out as Near sent them out to find Mello as Halle is acting still as one of Takada's body guards.

But unknowingly a package arrives for Near.

The only way to tell was the letter N on the package.

Near opens it and finds Pig cat in there as it had been well take care of but that's not all.

Around Pig cat's neck is Mello's favorite rosary and a note is also included in the package.

Near puts Pig cat on the table to look at the note.

_Dear Near. _

_I don't know if you're really going to accept my apology this time. But I hope that you do forgive me for my stupid mistakes in the past. _

_This is the only way I can truly think of asking for your forgiveness. _

_If this isn't done then your life will be shorter than it should. _

_You should be able to live a long happy life. _

_Please live happily for me._

_If you would lie I will always stay close after this no matter the consequences I will have to face. _

_I love you more than the world. _

_Mello/Mihael Keehl. _

Near feels warmth fill his heart but he also feels fear at what the message is indicating.

Then he turns to a TV that's on talking about the flames that is followed by a call from Halle.

Mello….. Is dead….

So Near put Mello's rosary around his neck and Pig cat sleeps beside him in the big cold bed as if it was channeling Mello's spirit so that they can sleep together in the bed.

Whenever Near needs to be reminded that Mello will always be close to him he kisses the cross on the rosary and especially on those times he can feel Mello's warm loving arms wrapped around him.

"I forgive you." Near would always mutter to himself after kissing the rosary though none of the SPK members seemed to notice.

Kira was caught and Near did it all for Mello.

Near let L's name go to rest and let the world know that L is dead with him being the successor to the great L known as the mysterious N. He visited Mello's unmarked grave he made sure had been set up. He visits every single chance he gets and could spend hours just sitting there talking to Mello even if he never could hear Mello's ghostly replies. He lived for as long as happily as he could for Mello before his death…

It happened on a warm beautiful day.

Near was heading to a crime scene as Rodger drives.

Another car skids towards them and gun shots are fired.

This causes the car to crash rolling into the ditch.

Near blacks out only to wake up in the hospital as his eyes open half way.

A bandage wrapped around his head and an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

But instead of just staring at the ceiling he finds himself looking into the worried blue eyes of a certain blonde that he can now see as clearly as if Mello was still alive.

"Mello." He mummers the blonde's name. "I…. Love you and…. I forgive you." He says.

Mello smiles and leans down and unable to currently truly kiss Near's lips like he wants he kisses the others cheek. "I know." He responds.

Near smiles then his eyes slip closed as the last thing he sees is Mello's loving blue eyes looking down at him. He died that day and returned to being with Mello as the other welcomed him with open arms.

They had once been rivals but in the end they are happy to throw away their past especially the rivalry to once again be together.

And they live in the afterlife together for the rest of their lives.

AN:

Well that's that.

I hope you have enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make chicken!

Mello.


End file.
